


Muse Most Wanted

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Artwork created for the J2 Reverse Bang 2018 Challenge.





	Muse Most Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> My art was claimed by i_o_r_h_a_e_l & the wonderful story My Barista, My Pianist, My Muse was created to go along with it. Check it out on LJ.

The art and original prompt are listed below.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Muse Most Wanted 

 

Jared Padalecki is an artist whose last showing was well received, but went nowhere. He’d get his big break if only he could find the perfect model. While sitting in a coffee shop, he spies the barista, an intriguing looking Jensen. Jared thinks he’d be the perfect model, now all he has to do is convince Jensen of that, and possibly that Jensen should date him. Jensen finds himself pursued by Jared Padalecki, an artist. Jensen isn’t sure what to make of this man. Is he serious about wanting him to model for him or is just another way for some guy to hit on him? He’s not too sure what to make of this artist, aside from the fact that Jared is just the man he could fall for.

 


End file.
